my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Prometheus Servius
Appreance Personality Stoic and distant are the words that best describe Prometheus Servius. From his background as a military kid as well as the intense training his mother put him through in order to become a master quirk user Prometheus has take on this demeanor. His upbringing isn't the only thing that has made him feel distant from others, his quirk has played a major role. With the power to transform inorganic matter into organic matter he feels that it is a power that only a truly worthy person may wield. While he feels some semblance of worthiness with his quirk he still dislikes the power. He keeps to himself a majority of the time unless he is with his teammates whom he trusts. However he is open to meeting new people and enjoys the smiles he earns when saving civilians. Despite this he is one of the most active members as he is always out trying to help any citizen he finds. Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Prowess Quirk Organic Transmutation: An emitter type quirk that allows Prometheus to transform non-organic matter into living organic matter through touch with the same properties as the original material. He can only do this when he touches something with his hands. His mom discovered his quirk when she left him alone for a few minutes to play with his toys and came back to find him playing with a small, strange creature. The quirk itself works uniquely from other quirks of similar type. No two creatures that are produced look alike, although they do share many similarities. The creatures take on the properties of the material they are made from, as well as to meet the needs of Prometheus; although their size can vary. Typically the creatures grow about a foot from the original size of the object of their origin. From but Prometheus can make them larger by holding onto the object for a more extended period. Once he has activated his quirk on an object it typical melts for a second before reforming into an animal like shape that can serve the needs of Prometheus. Prometheus uses his quirk to its fullest on various objects that he carries around with him in satchels. Although he can use it to an even greater extent when in a city, where he can manipulate just about everything within his reach. Despite this, he has found the weaknesses in his quirk, which have lessened over the years of his harsh training. Since his quirk works through touch, it requires him to be holding an object or objects that he wishes to transform. In addition to this, the creatures empathically and telepathically linked to him; thus his mood affects their mood, and his thoughts affect their thoughts. While he doesn't feel their pain, he does feel loss and hurt when they die other than their time limit coming up. Along with this, all creations have a time limit which gets smaller the more creatures he makes, starting with 24 hours for one, 12 for two, 6 for three, so on and so forth. Trivia